Memory
by MintMojo
Summary: 'Dia sudah melupakanku.. Tentu saja, waktu Naruto telah terpotong selama 11 tahun..' [NaruSasu]


**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : T**

**•**

**•**

**Memory **

**•**

**By : RottenCytus**

**•**

**•**

* * *

Naruto... Punya kebiasaan mengacak rambut pirangnya saat berbicara.

Naruto... Mempunyai mata sebiru lautan.

Naruto... Punya 3 garis halus bekas luka di masing-masing pipinya.

Naruto... Maniak ramen, jeruk, dan berolahraga. tidak suka di ganggu saat tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teme..!" Teriak Naruto saat menerobos masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa biru tua.

"Eh.. Ada kalian?"

"Yo.." Sapa Kiba dan Neji bersamaan.

"Happy white day, aku sengaja mampir ke toko coklat dahulu tadi teme.." Ucapnya dengan cengiran nakal dan tangan yang tak henti mengacak rambut pirangnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak putih berisikan coklat kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak memberimu coklat dobe.." Sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah si pirang.

"Kau masih marah ya teme..?" Tanya sang pirang seraya mencolek-colek lengan Sasuke.

Merasa terganggu Sasuke melepas kacamatanya dan melempar buku tebal bersampul merah tua itu tepat kewajah Naruto. "keluar!" Bentaknya.

Dengan menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di pelipis kanan-nya, Naruto meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa biru tua itu. "Huu dasar rambut ayam.."

Naruto adalah anak dari teman ayahku. 4 tahun yang lalu ia pindah dan tinggal dirumahku karena harus kuliah di kota ini. Tetapi bulan depan dia akan menjadi guru dan pulang ke daerahnya.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

Kiba dan Neji saling melirik satu sama lain. Mereka tahu jika Sasuke sebenarnya menyukai, atau lebih tepatnya mencintai sosok pirang bernama Naruto itu.

"Percuma Sasuke.. Kita ini masih 11 tahun. bagi orang yang berumur 22 tahun, tetap saja anak kecil.." Ucap Kiba.

"Naruto memang keren. Wajar saja jika kau menyukainya. Tapi untuk jadi keka–"

"Diam..!" Bentak Sasuke.

"I-iya.." Sahut Neji dan Kiba secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teme!" Teriak Naruto dari arah pintu seraya berlari mendekati Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku di ruang keluarga.

"Ini foto yang di laut sudah kucetak. Masukan kedalam album ya.." Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto dan album berwarna oranye kepada Sasuke.

"Hn.."

Jemari putih itu dengan lihai memasukan satu persatu foto ke dalam album. Wajah datarnya sesekali dihiasi oleh senyuman tipis saat menatap foto sang pirang dan dirinya yang sedang tertawa lepas di laut yang mereka kunjungi bulan lalu bersama keluarga.

_Eh_..?

Pupil hitam dibalik kacamatanya menatap foto sesosok remaja laki-laki berkulit putih dan berambut hitam yang tertata rapih sedang melirik kearah jendela dengan wajah datarnya, terselip diantara foto-foto lainnya di halaman paling belakang.

"Ini foto siapa dobe?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, sang pirang menoleh dan menatap foto yang berada di genggaman tangan Sasuke. "Oh, itu benda berharga.." Sahut pemuda pirang ini.

"Berharga..?"

"Ya.. Dia cinta pertamaku.." Cengiran kembali menghiasi wajah Naruto.

'Cinta pertama Naruto, laki-laki..?' Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau masih menyukainya sampai sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Ya..." Sahut Naruto.

Hatinya terasa panas dan sakit saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Kenapa tidak kirim surat saja?"

"Maunya sih begitu.." Pupil birunya menatap hampa kearah jendela. Memandang birunya langit yang senada dengan warna matanya dan tersenyum.

"Tapi pos udara, tidak bisa sampai ke surga teme.."

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu Naruto berumur 11 tahun, anak itu meninggal karena sakit. Lalu aku yang lahir pada tahun itu, kini berumur 11 tahun dan mencintai Naruto

"Eh? Teme.. Sudah pulang sekolah rupanya..?" Ucap Naruto saat keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau kesini pasti karena mau membantuku merapihkan barang ya..?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran jahil miliknya.

-DUGH-

"Ow..ow.. teme.." Ucap Naruto saat tubuh atletis miliknya terhantam ke tembok akibat dorongan Sasuke yang saat ini menerobos masuk kekamar miliknya.

-SRET.. SRET.. SRET..-

Pisau kecil di genggaman Sasuke itu kini memotong tali-tali yang mengikat kencang buku-buku milik Naruto.

"H-Hey! Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah susah-susah membereskannya.." Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya dan mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Jangan..."

"Huh..?"

"Jangan pergi.." Jemari putih itu mencengkram erat tangan Naruto. Wajahnya tertunduk tak berani menatap sang Pirang. "Aku mencintaimu Naruto, Sejak pertama bertemu..."

Raut wajah shock sang pirang kini tergantikan oleh senyuman lembut, Tangan tan-nya perlahan mengusap rambut halus Sasuke sebelum ia mengecup dahi remaja berkulit pucat ini.

"Terimakasih Sasuke, tapi aku tidak bisa.."

Sasuke tersenyum hambar. Ia tahu, sekuat apapun ia mencoba.. Naruto masih tidak bisa menghapus bayang-bayang cinta pertamanya.

'Semua gara-gara foto itu!' Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Pupil hitam miliknya menatap benci kearah selembar foto usang itu sebelum ia merampasnya dan merobeknya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

-ZUUT-

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan pupil matanya membulat sempurna menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menjalar di jantungnya dan kini rasa sakit itu mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya."A... Akh..."

Lalu tubuh pucat Sasuke tumbang diatas pelukan sang Uzumaki.

"Sasuke..? SASUKE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

malam itu aku demam.. Dan bermimpi aneh..

"Nanti aku kembalikan!" Ucap seorang anak laki-laki seraya merampas buku tebal bersampul coklat tua itu.

_Huh_..?

"Aku tidak suka orang yang baca buku saat jam istirahat!" Ucapnya seraya mengacak rambut pirang miliknya.

_Naruto_?

"Uchiha Sasuke itu pintar. dia mau sekolah tinggi, lalu menjadi guru. Tidak sepertimu Naruto.." Sahut salah seorang siswi berambut pink dengan wajah manisnya.

_Rambut_ _pirang_? _Mata_ _biru_? _Garis_ _di_ _masing_-_masing_ _pipi_ _itu_? _Tidak_ _mungkin_ _salah_.. _Itu_ _Naruto_!

Remaja berambut pirang itu terdiam. Ia menatap takut-takut kearah lawan bicara dihadapannya. "Kau mau jadi guru Sasuke..?"

_Eh_..? _aku_..?

"Nah ya! Aku tahu! Naruto suka Sasuke!" Teriak salah seorang siswi lain didalam kelas itu.

"Aku benci anak bodoh seperti Naruto.." Ucap anak berambut hitam itu seraya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

Remaja berambut pirang itu terlihat emosi. Ia melempar buku itu kearah papan tulis dan menarik kerah seragam sang Uchiha. "Aku juga benci anak sepertimu Sasuke!" Lalu ia berlari keluar kelas dan menghilang.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat..?!" Teriak siswi berambut pink seraya berlari kearah sang Uchiha yang kini terduduk lemas dilantai dengan tangan di dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Anak laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu ternyata punya kelainan jantung. Tahun berikutnya tak sempat ikut upacara kelulusan dan masih belum bicara dengan Naruto.

Sekarang aku mengerti..

Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Aku mencintai Naruto.

Tetapi harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakannya..

Perasaan itu tertinggal, Hingga aku dilahirkan kembali dengan nama dan paras yang serupa..

.

.

.

.

.

"Dobe..! Dobe..!" Teriak Sasuke seraya berlari menuruni anak tangga.

"Naruto sudah pergi, tadi teman-temannya mengantar sampai halte bus.." Ucap Mikoto.

"A-apa..?"

"Sasuke? Kau mau kemana..? Diluar hujan lebat bawalah payung.." Ucap Mikoto saat melihat putranya berlari secepat kilat kearah pintu.

'Naruto.. Jangan pergi! Aku ada disini!' Batin Sasuke seraya berlari semangkin cepat kearah halte bus.

Rambut hitam mencuat kebelakang miliknya kini lurus akibat terpaan air hujan. Dan kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya dilepas karena mengganggu pengelihatan.

"Naruto!" Teriaknya saat melihat sesosok pirang masih terduduk diam di dalam halte.

"Sasuke..? Kau baik-baik saja? Lihatlah bajumu semuanya basah teme!" Bentak Naruto saat melihat tubuh kurus Sasuke sedikit mengigil akibat dinginnya air hujan.

Tangan pucatnya merogoh saku celana yang ia kenakan mengambil sebuah plastik berisikan foto yang dipersatukan ulang menggunakan selotip. "Benda berhargamu dobe.."

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa teme.." Sahutnya seraya mengusap lembut kepala Sasuke.

"Naruto.. Aku–"

"Naruto busnya datang!" Teriak salah seorang pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas.

"Ya Shikamaru!.." Sahut Naruto seraya mengangkat koper besar miliknya dan memasukanya kedalam bagasi bus besar itu.

'Dia sudah melupakanku.. Tentu saja, waktu Naruto telah terpotong selama 11 tahun..' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tahun depan aku akan datang lagi teme.. Nanti pak guru bantu membuat pr.." Tangan tan itu kembali mengacak rambut pirang jabrik miliknya.

"Hn.. Uchiha Sasuke pasti senang.." Sahut Sasuke pelan.

"Semoga saja.." Sang pirang tersenyum seraya masuk kedalam bus.

_Eh_..?

'Uchiha katanya..? Tahu dari mana?!' Batin Naruto seraya menoleh ke jendela dan menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri disana tersenyum kearahnya.

-DEG-

Pupil biru itu membulat sempurna. "Tolong hentikan busnya!" Ia berlari secepat kilat kearah sang Uchiha. Meninggalkan semua barang bawaan miliknya didalam bus yang tak bisa lagi menunggu lebih lama.

"K-Kau.. Uchiha Sasuke..?"

Belum sempat sang onyx membuka mulutnya..

"NARUTO AWAS DIBELAKANGMU!"

-BRAK-

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir...

"Kau suka pria itu ya?"

Sasuke melirik kearah sumber suara tersebut. Memandang sesosok murid laki-laki dengan gaya urakannya yang ia yakini bukanlah murid dari sekolah ini.

"Matamu tak lepas sedikitpun dari foto itu.." Ucapnya seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Aku murid baru, Pindahan dari kota. Kata kepala sekolah kau wali kelasku.." Ucapnya santai seraya memamerkan cengiran nakal miliknya.

_Eh_...?

Ia melempar sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih berisikan coklat kearah Sasuke. "Ini untukmu. Walaupun sekarang bukan white day anggap saja ini hadiah perkenalan dariku.."

"Lalu dimana kelasku teme..?" Tanya sang pirang seraya mengacak rambut pirang miliknya.

_Kebiasaan_ _itu_..?

"Naruto..?" Gumam Sasuke pelan

"Huh? Kau sudah mengenalku ya..? Ah tentu saja kepala sekolah pasti memberitahumu.."

Biru menatap hitam.

"Tapi.. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Wajahmu tidak begitu asing teme.."

"Mungkin.. Namaku Sasuke, bersiaplah aku akan membawamu ke kelas.."

"Baik pak guru!" Teriaknya penuh semangat.

"Diamlah dobe.."

"Huu dasar pak guru teme..!"

Ya.. Sepertinya aku akan memulai langkah baru lagi..

•

•

•

•

•

END


End file.
